Up to the present time, overturned garbage or refuse cans have been known to pose a considerable problem to residential homeowners. Once the cans have been placed at curbside for refuse pickup, the homeowner has no convenient method available for maintaining the refuse cans in an upright position. Can stability is normally provided by the weight of the can and its contents; however, scavenging animals, accidental contact with bicycles and autmobiles, and even intentional acts of vandalism can upset the loaded refuse cans. Once emptied, the stability provided by the weight of the contents is absent, making the can even easier to upset. Today's lightweight plastic refuse cans amplify this problem. Residential areas prone to windy conditions pose an additional problem in terms of can stability, as empty refuse cans may be blown over and rolled a considerable distance by the wind.
Permanent and portable above-ground structures are effective in combating the problems of trash can instability. However, in addition to being relatively expensive and inconvenient to use, such structures are exposed to weathering by the elements.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight and inexpensive support apparatus which may be employed at curbside to hold garbage or refuse cans in a stable erect position, yet may be stored conveniently and unobtrusively below curbside ground level when not in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which is relatively simple and convenient to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a support apparatus that is resistant to damage by the elements and therefore virtually maintenance free.